Volver la realidad, en una Irrealidad
by Saorii Herondale
Summary: –Hoy, hoy necesito decirte algo importante- -¿Qué es?- me pregunta -¿tal vez deba escribirlo? Si, esa buena idea, lo escribiré y luego te lo daré a leer - -el ser más que tu amigo seria irrealidad- Dejar de soñar, volver la realidad en una irrealidad, me gusta cómo suena eso, lo usare en literatura.


He querido continuar con mis fics pendientes, pero no salen muchas ideas, estoy leyendo libros, escuchando música, viendo pelis, para recuperar la inspiración, pero mi musa se rehúsa en volver, pero se me vino este One Shot con una canción que siempre me ha gustado, ya había usado esta canción para otro OS pero de Bleach, que es distinto a este por que el takari es mas lindo y tierno, el Ichiruki es más salvaje? Bueno, espero les agrade.

Los personajes estan muy OcC espero que no les moleste, y bueno sin mas, disfruten la lectura

* * *

Bueno lo obvio,

Digimon no me pertenece es de Akiyoshi Hongō y bandai (sino desde cuando hubiera salido tri)

Y la canción de Irrealidad tampoco es mia, el autor no lo conozco pero la canta Gamma

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que soñamos despiertos**

* * *

Es un el inicio de un nuevo día, de un nuevo curso escolar, un joven rubio va despertando, hoy iniciara su primer día de bachillerato, espera volver a compartir aula con ella _…_

-Hoy por fin será el día, hoy me le declarare a Hikari- digo en voz alta para convencerme, para darme el valor mientras termino de vestirme. Me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un vaso con leche, hoy por los nervios he decidido no desayunar, tomo mi libreta que me ha acompañado por tanto tiempo, aquella que a nadie le presto, esa libreta con todos mis secretos, con mis escritos para ella, con mis sentimientos… Me dan ganas de ojearla, empiezo a recordar, no recordar no es la palabra, porque yo siempre recuerdo, empiezo a revivir cada uno de los momentos a su lado, cada risa, cada mirada, cada reacción, que ella ha tenido a lo largo de estos años, tengo tan memorizado cada detalle de ella, por eso **Hoy me como el orgullo, doy todo mi valor, todo lo que eh escondido, lo confieso en amor  
ya me canse de estar solo, de verla caminar y que entre ella y yo solo es amistad…**

Salgo de mi casa, nervioso, pensativo, cuestionándome por qué a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos, no soy capaz de poder confesarle mi amor, ¿Será por mi orgullo? Que al iniciar una relación, ella le dé el título de "mejor amigo" a otro… simplemente no me entiendo.

-Mira hermano es Tk, ¡Tk espera!- Escucho una dulce voz, me detengo para esperar a los hermanos Yagami, ella llega abrazándome. -¡Tk te extrañe tanto!- me dice, me tenso, paso mis brazos por su cintura, ella se acomoda mejor en mí, recargando su cara entre mi pecho y mi hombro, siento que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y también siento que llevamos una eternidad abrazados, es increíble el pensar que podría pasarme así la vida eterna, a su lado, abrazados, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, mientras sea juntos… un gruñido me devuelve a la realidad, aunque siendo honesto, nunca me ha molestado vivir en la irrealidad, y menos, si en mi fantasías ella me abraza como lo hace ahora… me deje llevar de nuevo por mi irrealidad, cierto, el gruñido, me había olvido de Taichí.

-Kari, se vieron hace dos días no exageres- mi "amiga" se sonroja, Tai bufa, se acerca a mi y me despeina, es uno de sus gestos que me hace pensar que todavía le agrado, hace un año en las vacaciones Yamatto le dijo que la canción que le había cantado a Sora para declararse yo la había compuesto, obviamente Tai no es del todo despistado, o por lo menor no lo es cuando se trata de su hermana, así que pudo relacionar bastante bien la letra de la canción, donde el chavo le pide que deje de verlo como amigo para verlo como algo más, ese día me amenazo, a pesar de que yo negué todo, no me sentía listo todavía, el al final me sonrió y me despeino justo como lo hace ahora, como lo hace cada vez que estoy con ella, eso me hace sonreírle siempre. – Se nos hará tarde, caminen- El castaño se adelanta al ver en la siguiente esquina a Sora y ami hermano esperándonos.

-Kari…- susurro al ver que empieza a caminar, no necesito que ella me responda, sé que me ha escuchado al verla acomodarse ese mechón de cabello tras la oreja, es como si me dijera "adelante Takeru, te escucho"–Hoy, hoy necesito decirte algo importante-

-¿Qué es?- me pregunta, siempre me ha fascinado su curiosidad, a pesar de que sé que ella sabe de qué le quiero hablar, ella me conoce, yo la conozco, y amo eso de ella, su curiosidad incluso en las cosas que conoce.

-Solo algo que he querido decirte, pero no sé cómo decirlo, yo, es raro, soy bueno con las palabras, bueno soy bueno para escribir, pero no soy muy bueno para hablar algunas cosas, a veces me pregunto si seré un buen periodista, siento que me falta confianza, y valor, quiero decir algo importante, algo, realmente importante para mí, pero no sé cómo decirlo, sé que quiero decir las palabras correctas para expresar esto que tengo atorado, pero a la vez esas palabras no se me vienen a la mente ¿tal vez deba escribirlo? Si, esa buena idea, lo escribiré y luego te lo daré a leer -

-Eso piensas tu rubio, eres bueno para hablar, solo que lo haces mejor inconscientemente, necesitas relajarte, sino, no podrás expresarte bien, y te frustraras, así que tranquilo, te escuchare cuando te sientas preparado… y a lo mejor terminas siendo novelista, eso te queda mejor, hablar de sentimientos, no te imagino trabajando para algún canal como tu padre, o para un periódico como tu madre-

Nos quedamos en silencio después de habernos reido por su comentario, pero eso que dijo, me hace feliz, ella me ve como novelista, me aceptara si decido ser eso, pero lo mas importante, ella me dijo que esperara hasta que le diga, eso me hace feliz, y me tranquiliza. Sus palabras me han dado el valor **Pero hoy el mundo cambia, la fuerza gana toma mi mano, ven siéntate quítame el peso de la espalda desde hace tiempo me causa estrés**

Nos ha tocado en la misma clase, y mejor aún, nuestros asientos están cerca, quedamos para pasar el descanso juntos, como parte de nuestra pequeña tradición, llevamos haciéndolo desde que nos reencontramos, cada primer día de clases, la pasamos juntos, solos, para la buena suerte, para fortalecer lazos… Creo que hoy me desperté muy temprano, ¿o ayer me desvele? No lo recuerdo, no puedo creer que este bostezando en clase.

Llega el descanso por fin, le tomo la mano a Kari y vamos a un pequeño jardín que queda detrás de los salones, está muy solo aquí, es el sitio correcto, nos sentamos en la banca que esta ahí.

-Kari, creo que estoy listo para hablar, ¿Estas lista para lo que te diré?-

-Claro Tk, dije que te escucharía, y…- baja su mirada, es tan tierna… diablos debo tranquilizarme sino olvidare lo que estuve pensando en decirle, dirijo mi vista hacia el frente –yo, yo quiero escucharte Tk- al decir eso, veo de reojo que sube su mirada, y yo la veo, **Las miradas de frente, con mi miedo presente  
esta vez no me importa, se lo voy a decir .Ella pregunta -¿Que tienes?, ¿Que pasa por tu mente?- ojala no le asuste lo que va a descubrir  
Di que siii!...Pues mis ojos están tan rojos y es por tanto llorar que no te puedo besar! es que muero, que estoy en el suelo y es por tanto luchar con esta horrible ansiedad pero hoy rompo este horrible circulo de amistad y le doy riesgo aun noviazgo para que empiece a flotar! **Estoy tan nervioso, pero decidido, con mi vista hacia el frente, empiezo a decir lo que apunte en clases, las palabras indicadas para hacerle saber mi amor.

 **-Desde hace tiempo te adoro y no puedo aceptar que tu amistad la valoro, pero puede matar, niña, veme a los ojos, ruego por algo más, el ser más que tu amigo seria irrealidad-** Me siento tan libre, tan liberado, tan feliz y sorprendido **Y al final, me toma con un fuerte abrazo me da las gracias por confesar me toma del pelo, y me dice un secreto que desde hace tiempo ella se siente igual** La abrazo más, estoy tan feliz, Hikari Yagami, la niña más tierna y perfecta se siente igual, que este poeta loco todavía no puedo creer que **Ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual, después de tanto esconderlo ya somos algo más! ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual finalmente es mía y de nadie más**. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

-¡Claro que si menso! Esperaba que con la euforia del momento no lo olvidaras, si quiero ser tu novia- y yo sigo sin creer que **Dijo que sii!...**

-Pero, Tk, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? dice mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo le acaricio la mejilla, y sin pensar, le dijo lo que siento

\- **Pues mis ojos están tan rojos y es por tanto llorar que ahora te puedo besar! Es que vuelo, que estoy en el cielo, es porque ya te tengo y no te voy a dejar.-** Y le doy nuestro tan esperado, primer beso, que es tan dulce, y lento y perfecto, nos separamos y pegamos nuestras frentes, yo solo pienso que acabo de besar a mi mejor amiga, no, acabo de besar a mi novia **Pero hoy ¡Gracias a dios! rompí horrible circulo de amistad y le doy riesgo a un noviazgo para que empiece a flotar!** **Me toma del pelo, me dice**

 **-¡te quiero!- por fin por fin es ¡mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más! me empieza a morder los labios, después de tanto esperar por fin por fin es ¡mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más!...** Creo que por una vez, prefiero la realidad, ya que en ella, aquí, te puedo tener, ya no solo en sueños te tendré…

-Creo que a partir de hoy dejare de soñar despierto- me ves confundida –Kari, me encanta esta realidad, aquí y ahora. Tu y yo. Asi es como debe de ser, para que soñar despierto, si todo lo que puedo soñar, lo tengo aquí, enfrente, te quiero, te amo, gracias por volver mis fantasías en realidad- me abrazas y me susurras un *te amo* en mi oído, todo es tan perfecto… **  
**

 **Pero suena la alarma y entra el sol por la ventana... esto es un sueño más esto es irrealidad. Prefiero quedarme en mi sueño, prefiero no despertar prefiero la irrealidad quedarme en la irrealidad!**

Este sueño me convencio, fue tan real, tal vez, al fin de cuentas, hoy si sea ese dia tan especial, oigo un ruido, es un mensaje de ella… o mas bien una carta,kari no entiende que un sms debe ser corto…

De: Mi luz Recibido: 03/08/04 Hora: 6:15

Rubio dormilón despierta! 1er día de instituto= tu y yo otro año juntos ;) Te veo en nuestra esquina cuarto para las siete, mi horóscopo fue raro decía "vuelve tu realidad en una irrealidad" "Deja de soñar despierto y persigue tus sueños" eso dice tu horóscopo :v Raro no crees? Tu vida prácticamente es un sueño, alto, rubio, oji azul, buen alumno, deportista, y para colmo poeta! Eres perfecto! Tai me esta gritando, es mi turno del baño, tarda más que yooo! -.-"seguimos hablando al rato, no te tardes, y ¡desayuna! Tuve un sueño donde no desayunabas.-. fue raro, buenooo te dejo, ya te dije que te quiero? No verdad? Pues te quiero! Y no te preocupes, las palabras saldrán cuando te relajes, y serán las indicadas, lo se, aunque te digo un secreto? Muero por oírlas… te veo al rato ahora si, bye bye!

Sus mensajes siempre me hacen reír, es tan distinta cuando manda mensajes, pero creo que hoy le hace caso a mi horóscopo, me pregunto dónde lo revisa, siempre es muy acertado…

Dejar de soñar, volver la realidad en una irrealidad, me gusta cómo suena eso, lo usare en literatura.

* * *

Un final algo ligero digo yo, creo que me me quedaron mal las personalidades, pero espero que les guste.


End file.
